yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasehn Sarrhis (evil)
Jasehn Sarrhis is a main villain in Season 5 of the first series and is one of the main villains (Malicious Revenge of the Three Grandmasters) of Season 2 of the second series. He represents the dark side of Ryouta Ishida, who tries to bring destruction upon Ryouta and his friends in both the first and second series. As dark emotions continued to cloud Ryouta's mind during Season 4 and the beginning of Season 5 of the first series, Jasehn Sarrhis takes over Ryouta and takes out all of his friends. However, Ryouta comes back to defeat him. In the third arc of Season 5 of the first series, Jasehn Sarrhis would appear again but get defeated by Ryouta again. Now in the second series, he is labeled as one of the Three Great Grandmasters, Malicious Revenge, along with Disaster Proclamation and Lifeless Corpses. He is represented as the dark side of AthrunZala00 and is voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Jasehn Sarrhis looks just like Ryouta, except that he is pale white and his clothes are basically white and black versions of Ryouta's clothes. In the first series, Jasehn looks like Athrun Zala and in the second series, he looks like Zero Kiryu. As for his abilities, it would seem that he has all of the abilities that Ryouta has, since he was once part of Ryouta, meaning that he has also obtained many powers from other anime worlds and he is also a vampire as well. However, he contains many other powers as well, making him a huge threat to the cast. Jasehn's Past Since Jasehn was once part of Ryouta, they should pretty much have the exact same past. However, he seems to carry more of the dark memories that Ryouta had before the two separated from each other. Jasehn's Death in the Second Series In the final episode of the second series, the dead members of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! decide to watch D-Grayman Abridged instead of the final fight against him. However, he manages to quickly kill off Xavier Flontaine and Bagna Miyagi. He thought that he killed Scott Carson and focused his attention on Ryouta Ishida, only to be wounded by Scott, who would die shortly after. Ryouta and Jasehn attack each other once more after that with everything they've got left. Ryouta stumbles first, making Jasehn think he's the victor. However, Jasehn's head is sliced in half, causing him to fade into dust, leaving Ryouta as the victor of the two. Relationships Jasehn has only two relationships, which are friendly with Nobuyuki Sekigawa(Disaster Proclamation) and hatred with Ryouta. Nobuyuki and he got along very well in the first series, and both tried to eliminate Ryouta and his friends. Now, in the second series, the two are Great Grandmasters, looking to destroy Ryouta and his friends. He may also be friends with Aya(Lifeless Corpses), since she is a Great Grandmaster, looking to take out Ryouta and his friends as well. As for Ryouta, he couldn't stand the idea of being locked up inside of him, so when Ryouta became depressed, he was finally able to break free. However, with his couple of defeats at the hand of Ryouta, he now really hates Ryouta even more, looking to finally kill Ryouta off this time. Jasehn's Decks Jasehn used only one deck in the first series, and will probably used a stronger version of the deck in the second series. That deck was known as a Hell/Devil deck. This deck was full of high level Devil monsters, that could be easily summoned through a field card called Hell, which would also cut the opponent off from doing much. However, when Ryouta would defeat it and Jasehn himself, Jasehn would change the deck up to make it even deadly. Now, in the second series, this deck remains the same, but is renamed into a Malicious Hell/Revenge Devil Deck.